Back To Middleton
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Set seven years after the high school graduation. Kim and Ron are now in married bliss, but something happens that will shake up their life. One shot. My first K.P story.


_Middleton, seven years after Warhok's failed invasion …_

There were still a few traces of Warhok's disastrous attack, though they mostly consisted of Dr. Drakkens mutant plants, which were as hard to rid of as dandelions. At least they weren't ugly and many Middleton residents gave up and incorporated them into their landscaping schemes. Dr. Drakken and Shego, or as they were now also known as, Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky, now owned a nationwide chain of gardening centers and were no longer trying to conquer the world. The saying was true, fact was stranger than fiction.

Drs. James and Ann Possible rebuilt their destroyed home and were now empty nesters as the Tweebs were in college, working on their masters degrees. They graduated high school after just two years, much to Mr. Barkin's relief, as they accidentally destroyed a total of seven of the Principal's cars during their tenure at Middleton High. They were now someone else's problem.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable still lived next door with their adoptive daughter Hana, who was now a very precocious 8 year old ninja. She was more disciplined now and no longer ran on the ceiling, much to Mrs. Stoppable's relief, as it was an onerous chore to clean foot prints from the ceiling, especially the vaulted parts. Sensei would periodically send Yori to help advance Hana's training, though it was questionable as to whether the girl needed the instruction.

There was another house down the street with the name "Stoppable" printed on the mail box. It was of course the home of Ron and Kim Stoppable. Kim choose to adopt her husband's name for the normal part of her life. But whenever her Kimmunicator beeped, she was still Kim Possible. And Ron was happy to remain her side kick, even though he could now summon his mystical monkey powers at will.

When they weren't kicking bad guy butt, Kim and Ron worked at Middleton High School of all places. She was the director of the Athletics Department and Ron, whose culinary skills became even better over the years, was the Home Economics teacher, and his class always had waiting lists every semester. It was said that you couldn't take that class without gaining weight.

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Kim and Ron had returned a few hours before from a mission in India and were both pretty tired and were snoozing in their bed.

Rufus's room was a converted hallway closet, with multiple levels, a veritable Naked Mole Rat condo. When they bought the house, shortly after they married, Kim proposed the closet conversion for Rufus.

"But I thought Rufus would sleep with us." Ron exclaimed. "He always slept in my room!"

"I know, Ron, but don't you think that would get in the way of our 'special time'?"

"What do you mean? Rufus always comes with us on missions, he never gets in the way, he even saves our butts sometimes."

"Not missions, Ron, I'm talking about our special time." She said in a sultry voice, emphasizing the word 'special'.

"Special time? What are you talking about?"

Rufus was present during that conversation. He scurried up to Ron's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Ron became red faced.

"Ohhhhh! That special time!" He turned to Rufus. "Sorry, buddy, you're getting your own room."

Back in the present Kim woke up first. After rubbing her eyes she rolled over and pecked her husband on the cheek.

"Five more minutes." Ron replied in a sleepy voice as he buried his face in his pillow.

She gently shook him. "Ron, would you make me some of your patented pan cakes for breakfast? And bacon too?"

He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"You've asked for that every day for the past week."

"What can I say? I've been craving them."

"I'm tired K.P., how about we just have cold cereal today?"

She make 'the face', with her lower lip trembling.

"No fair, K.P.! You're making the puppy dog face, you know I can't resist it … oh, OK, I'll make pancakes and bacon. Just don't tell Rabbi Katz about the bacon, OK?"

"I'm not Jewish, I can eat all the bacon I want." She smirked.

"Just don't tell him that I eat it too."

"You know I won't."

Ron got up and put on a robe without tying it closed before heading into the kitchen. As he walked past Rufus's condo he banged on the door.

"Rufus, pancakes!"

There was a tiny door built into the closet door, which opened. Rufus popped out and rubbed his tummy as he squeaked "Yum"

_**-(-)-**_

Rufus and Kim set the table and prepared hot chocolate, tea and orange juice while Ron cooked the food. A few minutes later he arrived at the table with platters full of pancakes and bacon.

"Breakfast is served!" He said triumphantly.

Kim dug in with relish, piling seven pancakes on her plate, and after drowning them in maple syrup, began to devour them.

"Gee, K.P.. you seem to have quite an appetite this morning."

She said something that sounded like "It's delicious" as she continued to stuff her face.

Ron watched in fascination as his wife continued to eat. Being as active as she was, Kim could pack in the calories without gaining weight, but this was major, even by her standards.

He and Rufus quickly grabbed their portions and not a moment too soon as Kim finished off the remnants, which she washed down with large mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Ron, that was great." She beamed at him.

"I'm … uh … glad you liked them."

Her demeanor suddenly changed as she became very serious.

"Ron, I … uh … have some news."

"You mean good news, right?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, it's good … I think." She said as she placed a white plastic object on the kitchen table. It had a hole on it's side which showed a blue line. Rufus's eyes widened when he saw it and he squeaked "Oh, oh"

Ron picked it up and stared at it.

"K.P., is this a ..."

"It's a pregnancy test."

"And this line means ..."

"I'm pregnant."

Ron dropped the tester and began to frantically wave his arms.

"You're pregnant? How did that happen!?" He shrieked.

Rufus face palmed.

"I'll give you three guesses." She smirked.

Ron was running around the kitchen in a full blown panic. "No one said anything about having kids."

"Relax, Ron, it's no big."

He stopped running.

"No big!? We're gonna have a baby. So big! What about the missions?"

"We do have baby sitters, my parents and your parents, not to mention Hana."

He looked at this wife.

"So you're OK with being a mom?"

Kim smiled. "I am. And I know you'll be a great dad."

Ron smiled. "I'm gonna be a dad." His smile widened into a grin. "And we beat everyone to it."

"It's not a race, Ron. And if it is, we already lost. Bonnie and Shego have been pregnant for months."

Ron's face fell. "You mean Junior and Bonnie and … Drakken and Shego … oh, that's wrong on so many levels. Those kids are gonna wanna take over the world when they grow up."

"And our kids will have to stop them." Kim grinned.

Ron sat back down at the table.

"Rufus, what do you think?"

The naked mole rat scurried up to his neck and gave him a hug, then jumped over to Kim and did the same.

"See, Rufus thinks it's so not the drama." She remarked.

"I have to go tell my parents and Hana!" Ron shouted. He got up and ran out the door, just wearing his boxers with his robe flapping behind him. He waved at passersby, shouting "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Rufus and Kim watched from the kitchen as Ron ran to his parents' house. Rufus crossed his arms and squeaked "Weird"

"But that's just how we like him, don't we, Uncle Rufus?"

They both smiled and high fived. It was good to be part of their family.

**The End**


End file.
